Fièvre citronnée
by Mitsuko la silencieuse
Summary: Lorsque Deidara décide de suivre son propre chemin de retour et finit par tombé malade, comment Sasori va réagir ?


Couple : Sasori x Deidara

Attention ! Contient un lemon : âme sensible s'abstenir

En parlant du lemon, je tiens à préciser que c'est mon tout premier et j'espère donc avec des commentaires positifs qui m'aideront à m'améliorer !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais j'ai pris la liberté de ne pas suivre le cours de l'histoire originale !

* * *

Il avait encore fait l'idiot ! Trop orgueilleux pour admettre avoir tort, il était parti sur le chemin qui, pour lui, était celui du retour. Mais voilà, Sasori n'était pas du même avis et avait continué sur le chemin qui était réellement celui du retour. Comment il le savait ? C'était simple, il errait sous une tempête de neige depuis au moins une heure ! Il la maudissait sa foutue orgueil ! Mais surtout sa grande gueule qui avait contredis son sensei. Sensei qui devait sûrement rire de la bêtise de l'homme blond en ce moment même.

La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir mais il ne trouvait pas d'endroit pour s'abriter. Qu'il utilise son argile me direz-vous ! Mais voilà, de l'argile, il n'en avait point. Il s'était emporté durant la mission, un vent artistique plus fort que les autres l'assaillant. Encore une idée lumineuse qu'il regrettait désormais.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'écroula dans la neige, Morphée accompagné de la Faucheuse l'attendant sûrement parmi les flocons fraîchement tombés. Il ferma les yeux lentement puis succomba, sans remords, aux doux appels de la grande noire, sans remarquer qu'une forme se rapprochait rapidement de lui.

...

- Aah !

Il était assit, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux - qui n'était pas détachés - collants, dans un lit, son lit. Il porta ses mains à son visage, qu'il enfouie dedans.

Un cauchemars, il s'agissait simplement d'un cauchemars ! Il n'était pas mort, simplement endormi. Il avait cru disparaître, la cruelle l'emportant loin de ce monde, de son sensei ... A quoi pensait-il ?! En quoi il pouvait avoir peur de perdre son sensei ?! Enfin ... Il se rallongea et ferma calmement ses paupières. Sa mort serait grandiose, il disparaîtrai avec son art, dans une grande explosion.

Il allait se rendormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Ninja ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux. À sa grande surprise -ou pas- il reconnut le chakra de la personne devant sa porte comme celui de Sasori. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas et rentra. Lorsque l'artiste vu la personne qui se tenait devant lui, il fut pris de surprise mais aussi de bouffées de chaleurs dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance. Il ne se rassît pas, trop fatigué pour faire un mouvement.

- Bonjour Deidara, commença son sensei, tu te sens mieux ?  
-Et bien je ...

Il n'arrivait pas a répondre tellement l'apparence de son interlocuteur l'interloquais. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'il pouvait montrer ! Non, ce Sasori là était jeune, les cheveux roux et le visage fin. Ce Sasori là était beau. Pas comme cette marionnette qu'il utilisait pour se battre et se déplacer.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me dévisager et répondre à ma question s'il te plaît ?  
- Excusez-moi sensei. Je me sens mieux merci.

Le marionnettiste s'approcha du blond et colla sa main sur le front de son coéquipier. Aucun doute possible, il avait encore beaucoup de fièvre.

- Reposes-toi.

Il allait repartir quand un main tremblante et pâle comme la peau d'un mort vint attraper le manteau du plus vieux.

- Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Tu dois bien le savoir non ?  
-C'est étrange comment tu peux passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Mais tutoie moi, je préfère.  
- S'il te plaît, ne contourne pas ma question et réponds y !

Le roux soupira et s'assit sur le lit du cadet, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, gardant son air nonchalant plaqué sur le visage.

- Monsieur n'a pas voulu me croire lorsque j'ai indiqué la route à suivre pour retourné ici et à cause de ça il a failli mourir. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait de Deidara, un peu trop au goût de ce dernier qui se teintait progressivement de rouge. Mais a quoi pensait-il ? C'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer ou alors il trouvait réellement son sensei sexy et attirant ? Pour arranger le tout son bas ventre commençait à le titiller. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place ! Il se rassît malgré sa fatigue et sa fièvre qui augmentait doucement, ne se calmant pas le moins du monde.

Sasori le regarda, toujours aussi neutre et ne l'aida pas, attendant de voir ce que voulais bien faire cet intrépide malade. C'est au moment où Deidara commença à bouger les jambes que sont sensei se rendit compte de l'idée que le plus jeune avait en tête. D'une seule main, il appuya sur le torse du plus jeune, le forçant ainsi à se rallonger.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, dit froidement le plus vieux, tu dois te reposer.  
- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, répondit le blond, je suis transpirant et je n'aime pas ça.  
- Tu es exaspérant ...

Sasori soupira puis enleva les multiples couvertures qui couvrait le corps du malade. Il se trouvait que ce fameux malade était uniquement vêtue de son pantalon, son haut et son manteau ayant disparus. Son torse dévêtu permettait de voir les muscles du jeune malgré le fait qu'il soient bandés. -au sens du pansement-

Le manieur d'argile rougit légèrement plus en remarquant sa tenue puis il se mît à grelotter avant d'être vite assaillit par des douleurs au niveau de la tête et des bouffées de chaleur d'une autre nature que celles qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Il se croyait dans une fournaise et transpirait à grosse goutte.

Son sensei le regarda quelques secondes puis le porta tel une princesse. Le marionnettiste avait utilisé son talent pour empêcher le souffrant de trop gigoter pendant qu'il le transportait. La salle de bain communiquant directement avec la chambre du blond, il n'eu pas a porter Deidara très longtemps. Il déposa sa princesse dans la baignoire sans prendre la peine de le déshabiller et alluma l'eau qu'il mît sur tiède.

Il enleva son manteau qu'il posa sur le lavabo, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, et détacha les cheveux de son coéquipier qui semblait s'être détendu au contact de l'eau.

Alors que son corps se détendait et que ces bouffées de chaleurs commençaient à être moins agressives, il sentit des doigts parcourir son torse s'arrêtant au niveau du pantalon. Il paniqua légèrement en regardant ce que faisait son sempai.

Celui-ci avait pris du gel douche et il savonnait maintenant son disciple. N'oubliant pas ses pectoraux, qui frémirent au contact, ainsi que ces tétons qui durcirent au fur et à mesure que les doigts du roux les titillaient.

Malheureusement -?-, toujours attachés, la victime ne pouvait pas se débattre et était obligé de tout ressentir sans pouvoir riposter.

C'est quand son aîné passa rapidement sa main sur la bosse peu discrète sous le pantalon, qu'il laissa échappé un gémissement à peine audible. Enfin, il espérait que son tortionnaire ne l'avait pas entendu. Cependant Sasori l'avait bien entendu et se délectait de ce son qui sonnait si bien à l'oreille et qu'il avait pu entendre quelques instants avant.

Son esprit pervers prit bien vite le dessus sur son esprit de bienfaisance. C'est donc avec sadisme qu'il repassa sa main sur la bosse se trouvant en face de lui, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de sensualité. Ce que remarqua bien vite Deidara qui gémit un peu plus fort que la fois précédente commençant légèrement à paniquer. Son sensei allait-il profiter de sa faiblesse passagère pour le violer ? Ou bien simplement allait-il s'amuser pour le laisser tomber après ? Au plus profond de lui, il espérait qu'il ne ferait ni l'un ni l'autre mais bon ...

Le plus âgé regarda la tête de son équipier qui rougissait au maximum, la tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se délecta quelques secondes de ce spectacle puis pris le jet d'eau. Il aspergea le torse encore savonné du plus jeune puis arrêta le jet. Il reprit le corps encore ligoté de Deidara dans ses bras et le reposa sur le lit. Contrairement à la situation d'il y a une dizaine de minutes, il ne s'assit pas à coter de l'intrépide mais de plaça au dessus ou plus précisément à califourchon sur le bassin du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Articula Deidara  
- Je soulage mon partenaire qui apparemment n'attend que mon aide. Et comme je n'aime pas faire attendre je m'en charge maintenant.

Pour souligner ses paroles il appuya doucement sur le bas ventre de son futur amant, faisant de nouveau gémir le malade. Le marionnettiste attrapa les mains de l'asticot se situant sous lui grâce à ses fils et lui souleva les mains pour les placer au dessus de sa tête, lui laissant plus de terrain. Il se baissa alors vers le cou du blond et commença à y poser des baisers papillons pour ensuite remonter vers l'oreille et mordiller le lobe de celle-ci. Il redescendît lentement en léchant les cou de sa victime pour arriver jusqu'à un des tétons, déjà durcit.

Deidara essaya de relever la tête mais sans succès car son tortionnaire avait déjà commencé à jouer avec un des petits bouts de chair rose. L'aîné suçotait, mordillait, pinçait ces deux points ce qui semblait plaire au cadet qui gémissait, en demandant plus. Cependant ce n'en était pas assez pour Sasori qui se lassa vite et descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à la limite que posait le pantalon. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Dois-je continuer ou m'arrêter ?  
- C ... Continue s'il ... te plaît ...

Il savait que ses paroles ne pourraient plus empêcher les événements futurs. S'il regrettait, ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Le roux fit glisser le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon du blond qui gémit, sentant les dernières barrières qui le séparait de sa nudité s'écroulées.

Le plus vieux sourit perversement devant le membre tendu de son prisonnier consentant.

- Je te fais temps d'effet que ça ?  
- Espèce de ...

Sasori caressa le membre longuement et lentement faisant gémir Deidara plus fortement encore.

- De quoi voulais-tu me traiter ?  
- Vieux pervers vicieux !  
- Moi vieux ? Tu m'offenses mon petit Deidara.

Pour punir son offenseur il se mît à lapé le bout de chair. Avec hargne il accéléra la vitesse de ses lapements, faisant gémir le blond de plus belle. Voulant le châtier plus sévèrement il prit le membre en bouche et appliqua de légers va-et-viens.

- Aah ... Plus ... Plus vite ...

Détestant faire attendre il accéléra le mouvement et c'est quelques secondes plus tard que l'artiste jouit dans la bouche de Sasori. Gardant son air pervers au visage, ce dernier se rapprocha du visage du soumis et l'embrassa, partageant ainsi la semence avec son propriétaire. Alors que les deux avalèrent, le plus vieux se rapprocha de l'oreille de Deidara.

- C'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant, sussura-t-il.

Il mordit le lobe puis revient à la bouche du blond, la léchant simplement. Il présenta trois doigts à l'une des mains ligoté qui mouilla ces doigts, la bouche du blond trop occupé à libérer indécemment des bruits sous les caresses de la main libre de son sensei. Une fois les doigts humidifiés, il rapprocha sa main de l'antre du plus jeune, insérant un doigt à l'intérieur. Puis un deuxième suivi rapidement. Faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, des allers-retours et d'autres encore, le plus vieux se retenait de le prendre, se rappelant qu'il devait soulager son partenaire et non lui. Sous les encouragements indécents de Deidara, Sasori inséra le troisième doigt.

Le blond avait ressenti une douleur au moment où ce dernier doigt l'avait transpercé. Il eu du mal a ressentir de nouveau du plaisir mais réussit, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il gémit, donnant ainsi le feu vert pour la suite des événements. Il vu alors le plus vieux retirer son bas ainsi que son caleçon, découvrant une érection importante. Deidara ferma les yeux, gêner, avant de sentir une main lui caresser le joue. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Garde les yeux ouverts, c'est plus excitant, il hésita puis reprit, s'il te plais Deidara.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, découvrant ainsi le visage de son partenaire à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ressentit, seulement deux secondes plus tard, des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes et le plus vieux rentrer en lui en une seule fois, pour le faire le moins souffrir possible, sans réel succès. Il avait mal, c'est comme si l'on venait de le poignarder. Il se sentait déchirer. Essayant de se détendre, il tenta de bouger son bassin, pour constater l'état d'avancement de sa détente. Il sentit bientôt les deux lèvres se détacher des siennes pour bientôt sentir la tête de son sensei se caller dans son cou.

- Tu n'as plus trop mal, s'aventura Sasori, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir.  
- Tu n'as ... aucune patiente ... C' ... C'est bon ... Tu peux ... y aller ...

Malgré le fait que le blond se dit prêt, le marionnettiste attendu quelques secondes de plus, préférant être sûr que le plus petit soit totalement détendu. Il s'aventura a donné un premier coup de bassin, et la réponse reçut fut des plus agréable, le potier -oui potier !- gémit ressentait conjointement douleur et plaisir. Sasori n'attendait plus, il redonna un coup un peu plus énergique que le précédent, et reçut un râle de plaisir de la part de l'autre, qui était maintenant entièrement détendu. Même si sa fièvre était présente, elle ne semblait plus l'affecter, étant prisonnier d'une prison de luxure et de plaisir. Le roux donna un coup plus profond et plus puissant que les précédents, touchant la prostate de son dominé. Dominé qui poussa un gémissement plus profond. Sasori ressentait également le plaisir de se mouvoir dans un espace si serré mais ne voulait pas le montrer, gardant sa fierté. Il poussa cependant un fin soupir d'aise lorsque qu'il toucha une nouvelle fois le point spéciale de son amant. Entendant son partenaire gémir de plus en plus fort, il comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir et accéléra donc ses coups qui se firent de plus en plus violents, profonds, devenant bestiaux. Il attrapa entre ses doigts la verge de Deidara se mettant à faire des vas-et-viens au rythme des mouvements qu'il effectuait dans l'antre de l'artiste. Accélérant toujours plus, allant toujours plus loin, plus profondément, il sentit bientôt un liquide glisser entre ses doigts ainsi que dans l'antre chaude de son maintenant amant, en même temps qu'un cri de jouissance résonna dans la pièce surchauffée. Il poussa également un profond râle avant de retomber sur le torse du blond. Il se retira et lécha sa semence coulant le long de la raie de son cher disciple, recommençant le petit manège de tout à l'heure partageant ainsi sa semence par le biais d'un baiser langoureux.

Il se releva, portant ses habits à bouts de bras et prenant les habits du beau blond aux yeux bleus, le porta comme il l'avait fait avant leur passage à l'acte, l'emmenant prendre une seconde douche. Il rentra dans la douche et s'assit derrière lui, en profitant pour repasser ses mains sur son sexe, faisant tressaillir l'autre. Il finit de le laver, en profitant pour lui faire une fellation. Il le couvrit d'une serviette puis le déposa sur le lit, le recouvrant des différentes couches de draps et couvertures. Alors qu'il allait repartir, après s'être rhabiller, il entendit Deidara se relever et se coller à lui.

- Pars pas ! Pas après ce que l'on vient de faire ! Tu peux pas !

Sasori se retourna contemplant le corps nu de l'homme a qui il avait fait l'amour i peine vingt minutes. Il l'embrassa, sous les rougeurs de l'autre, se déshabillant, restant uniquement en caleçon pour rejoindre le lit qui avait assisté à leur exploit et s'allongea dessus prenant le blond dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger. Ils s'endormirent ainsi bercer par leurs respirations harmonieuses.

Hidan avait passé une des pires nuits possibles, sa chambre se situant à côté de celle de l'artiste blond. De plus Itachi s'était occupé de son cas, comme l'avait fait Sasori pour Deidara. Profitant que ses deux la se soulagent pour en faire de même, seul problème, eux ne pouvaient pas faire trop de bruit. Ça leur arrivait de le faire ensemble c'était charnel pas romantique. Lorsqu'ils en avaient envie ils le faisaient, c'est tout. Il n'y avait aucun amour, juste de l'attirance physique. Il avait fini par dormir avec son amant mais avait fait des rêves trop cochons pour pouvoir réellement réussir à dormir. Il se leva donc, bougon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine commune, las. En rentrant il pût remarquer tous les regards tourné vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce vous avez ce matin ?  
- T'aurais pu faire moins de bruit le moine ! On t'entendait de l'autre bout du bâtiment ! Répondit Kakuzu  
- Hein ? souffla-t-il incrédule  
- J't'e parle de tes exploits avec Itachi, pauvre mec ! Finit Kakuzu

Le gris s'emporta une nouvelle fois contre son équipier ! C'était de la faute à Deidara et Sasori ! Lui avait du se retenir de gémir toute la soirée !

Il chercha du regard les deux concernés qui n'étais pas présent et râla, jurant pour lui même qu'il le ferai payer à ces deux là !

Deidara était lové contre son amant. Tous deux dormant, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde des pensés du croyant de Jashin et de l'accusation auquel ils étaient accusés, lui et Itachi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS ! ~

Une trace de votre passage ?


End file.
